roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This page will describe all of the most frequently asked questions about Expedition and answer some Important Questions that people didn't think to ask, the questions will be answered by EB8699. FAQ - Expedition: Q: Who is Wheatlies? A: Wheatlies is the creator of Expedition among Many Many other games, he is also part of a group of Developers called Team Rudimentality. Q: ''What is Team Rudimentality?'' A: Team Rudimentality is a collection of Developers that know each other and work together, they make games and help each other on projects. Q: ''What is Expedition?'' A: Expedition is a Hard game of Survival, you will die. You will lose. At some points anyway, but each death makes you stronger, more resilient if you learn from them, you become better at Surviving. There are times it will be Easy, these are good times to learn how to Survive. However there is also a whole World to explore, hence the name Expedition. So when you can Survive, go on a Expedition and Thrive, build Civilizations, fight in Tribe Wars, win and lose, live and die, build and destroy. This is what Expedition is, it isn't some easy Survival game where everything is Roses, it's a hard game that you need to become Skillful at to survive in. The most important thing to know is: Always Learn, Never Give up at trying to Survive. Q: ''How do I play?'' A: See this page. Q: ''How do I use Buildings?'' A: See this page. Q: ''"I saw a hacker! What do I do?"'' A: The best thing you can do is record what you can of the incident, send the evidence to one of the Admins and they will know what to do, if the evidence is clear then they will ban the offender. You can send the evidence via Discord, Roblox, Other sites like Imgur/Youtube, whatever way works for you. Q: ''"I saw a abusive Staff! Who do I tell?"'' A: You can report it directly to EB8699 and he will deal with the offender, make sure to record evidence like above if you can as this will help your case significantly. If you can't contact him or some other reason you 'Can' contact Wheatlies but he prefers to leave things of the Community to EB8699. Q: ''Who is 'EB8699'?'' A: EB8699 is a player like most that has a considerable amount of other jobs, as follows: * Expedition 1 Wiki Admin. (Deletes pages, makes pages, edits pages and Admin related items.) * Expedition 1 Fan Group Manager. (Answers questions on the Wall and does behind the scenes.) * Expedition 1 Discord Server Manager. (Manages the server to keep it clean as Wheatlies sees it.) * Expedition 1 Head-Admin. (Answers Questions about the game, finds bugs, fixes broken servers.) * Expedition 1 Community Manager. (Manages everything to do with the Community, Players, Bans, Issues, Public Opinion etc.) * Expedition 1 Developer (Work's on Updates for Expedition 1) * Expedition 1 Ambassador (For people like You-Tubers) * Expedition 1 Admin/Moderator (When they are not online he does their job when he's there.) Other than that though he usually plays the game normally, he also on the rare occasion converses with Wheatlies to discuss important topics. There's more to be said about him but you can learn more by having a chat with him instead. Q: ''Does EB8699 work on Expedition 2?'' A: No, Wheatlies has explained personally and Officially that he only works on Expedition 1. He is considered a third-party Fan Hired developer that was assigned other tasks for Expedition 1, in 2 he is nothing more than a average player. Please do not ask him about Expedition 2 related Suggestions, Fixes, or other development related topics about Expedition 2. You can talk about those with the development team on Expedition 2 found in the Team Rudimentality Q: ''What are the Clan Ranks in the Expedition Group?'' A: See this page. Q: ''What is counted as Admin Abuse?'' A: From what Wheatlies has stated himself, all Staff are to remain neutral on everything that goes on in the server, the only things that players are NOT allowed to do are Spawn Kill and Exploit. Everything else is up to the players as this is how Expedition works. Q: ''What is the Obsidian Oath?'' A: See this page. Q: ''When will the crashes be fixed?'' A: I don't know, I can't figure out what is causing them, they just started happening and I lack the knowledge to fix the problem. Sorry. If anymore arise, contact me in anyway you like and I'll see if it needs to be added here. Else just ask me the question directly. __NOEDITSECTION__